


Space Dad And Mangomomm: Origin

by WhiteTiger922



Series: ShiroMomm [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sad, True Love, totally not a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTiger922/pseuds/WhiteTiger922
Summary: It was a stormy afternoon when Mangomomm  had an encounter she would never forget. She was walking home from Walgreens, Plastic bag in hand, when a tall guy she had never seen around town accidentally ran into her. Who was this man? Why hadn't she met him before? What as he doing in her small town? and most of all, why was she so attracted to him?





	Space Dad And Mangomomm: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome Mom.

It had been a long day for MangoMomm, as she had been out shopping all day long. The Stormy weather wasn't helping her energize either.She had just made a quick run to Walgreens for a snack, and was now tiredly walking home, Plastic bag in one hand and a striped umbrella in the other. She wasn't necessarily watching where she was going, as she figured no one else would be out in the dreary weather, and before she realized what had happened she was on the ground, plastic bag and umbrella to her side. She looked up, rubbing her head and groaning, to see a tall, rugged man looking down at her apologetically. He scrambled to help her to her feet, picking up her umbrella and bag for her. 

"Are you ok?" He asked in a husky deep voice. She stared up at him, gawking at him for a while before awkwardly replying.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. Are you?" She said, looking in his eyes. He smiled and nodded his head. They then parted ways, but it wouldn't be long until they would meet again.

 

It had only been a day since Mangomomm had met the mysterious man, but she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. She hadn't been able to focus on her art all day because of the man. She didn't even know who he was, So how could she be so obsessed with him? Maybe it was the fact that she had never met him before. She lived in a pretty small town, so she knew almost everyone there. So who was this guy? And why hadn't she heard about him from the other residents? When people moved to this town, it was pretty big news, and news travelled fast in the small town. Was he a traveler? A family member of a resident? Mangomomm didn't know who he was, or what he was doing here, but she did know one thing.

She had to meet him again.

~~~

 

 

She had been walking to Walgreens for a few days, at the same time she ran into the mysterious man. She had asked the towns' residents if they had seen him, and no one had. it seemed she was the only one who had met him. She hadn't seen him since the first day, and she was starting to get worried for him. She had a feeling she would see him again today, as it had started to lightly rain when she walked out her apartment door. She opened her umbrella, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she anticipated her trip to Walgreens, hoping to see the man again. She walked slowly, dragging out the trip as long as possible. She glanced down at her feet, slowly placing one foot in front of the other, humming a tune she couldn't quite remember the name to. It was that moment when deja vu struck her, along with the mysterious man she had met the other day. She looked up at him once again from her positon on the ground.

"It's you.." she mumbled, wonder on her face. He sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Who are you?" Mangomomm asked, stepping to her feet.

 

his face flashed in alarm, but as soon as it was there it was gone (shiroGONE). It was instantly replaced with a sweet smile, and he replied confidently. "I'm Shiro. Takashi Shirogone."

**Author's Note:**

> ~End of Book 1~   
> (yes there shall be more)
> 
> You're welcome Mom. I don't have any regrets.  
> -WhiteTigerNight


End file.
